dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas Oscar Morrow (New Earth)
and perhaps because of the World War II, they moved to Connecticut, USA, where they changed their names. His parents were sci-fi enthusiastics. His father died in a jet pack accident. When Morrow was a kid, his excentrical mother estimulated him to futuristic motifs, redecorating their house with all sort of gadgets, and serving powdered juice and snack pills. By his own admission T.O. Morrow was inspired by his name to devote himself to studying the future. As an adult, after years of work Thomas invented a device with which he could view the world 100 years into the future. Inspired, he developed a "Fourth-Dimensional Grapple Beam" which allowed him to transport future technology to him. One of those inventions he stole was a super-computer which could predict the future. The computer advised him to use a "humaniztron" to create the Red Tornado and destroy the Justice Society of America on Earth-Two. The attempt failed when Red Tornado asserted his own independence, something the computer did not predict and Morrow went to prison. He eventually escaped and sought refuge in one of the Queen Bee's hidden headquarters. Soon thereafter, a damaged Red Tornado landed there as well and Morrow repaired and reprogrammed him to destroy the Justice League of America due to another prediction by the computer, this one predicting in 28 days either the JLA would be destroyed or Morrow would die. When the JLA won and the 28 days ended, Morrow appeared to fade away. Morrow later learned that the computer, unable to accept that its prediction of Morrow's death was incorrect, forced it to happen by remotely controlling other future technology. However, because of faulty programming (in binary code) Morrow was accidentally spliced into two beings and shunted into alternate dimensions. The "original" Morrow was transported to an alien planet which, eventually, Morrow discovered he could control mentally with help from a Power Sceptre he found there. He managed to lure three heroes to his world but was ultimately defeated and returned to Earth and imprisonment. The mutated Morrow, which called himself "Future Man", discovered his mutation to be killing him and attempted to save his life by switching minds with Red Tornado, which failed and resulted in Future Man's death. -268 When the original Morrow heard of the existence and death of Future Man, he escaped prison, returned to his super-computer and examined it until he had learned the truth of what had occurred. He then attempted to build two additional Red Tornado's and unleashed them onto the JLA with poor results. His analysis led him to believe that his original design for Red Tornado was flawed. However, if that is true, how could he explain the first Red Tornado's success? He deduced that some "outside force" interfered and he summoned Red Tornado to him for dissection and analysis. Morrow's tampering temporarily released both the Tornado Tyrant and Tornado Champion, the latter of which forced himself, and the Tyrant, to rejoin and reenter Red Tornado's body. Morrow was knocked unconscious early on and never learned the true nature of Red Tornado's sentience. He was among the many mad scientists taken to live on Oolong Island. There he welcomed and reunited with his fellow inventor and friend Will Magnus. After being targeted by Black Adam for his involvement in the creation of the Four Horsemen of Apokolips, along with his fellow scientists on Oolong Island, he helped them in subduing their angered foe, then buys back the remnants of the demolished Red Tornado from an internet auction site, hoping to extract his knowledge of the still unknown events that happened in space during the Infinite Crisis. During the Justice Society's attack on Oolong Island, Morrow was given a teleporter to one of Doctor Sivana's robots allowing him to escape by Magnus. Following his escape, Morrow took shelter in the Rocky Mountains and finally discovered from Red Tornado about the restored Multiverse. Shortly he was confronted and recruited by Booster Gold and Rip Hunter into briefly helping them against Mister Mind. | Powers = | Abilities = * * : T.O. Morrow is the world's foremost authority on robotics. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * At one point, his address was 243 Arlington Ave. Greenwich 7, Connecticut. | Wikipedia = T.O. Morrow | Links = * T.O. Morrow at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Science Squad members Category:Injustice League III members Category:Mad Scientists